hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Winston
Charlotte Moore is a 7th Year Slytherin. Her roleplayer is ThatBloodyMuggle. Biography Charlotte "Charlie" Winston was born on December 18, 1997 to Shannon Moore and Mark Winston in London, England. Her father is a former Ravenclaw and Hogwarts graduate, whereas Shannon is a muggle. Not only a few months after Charlie was born did Shannon leave Mark with Charlie after finding out that he had cheated on her with another muggle and gotten her pregnant. Shannon left too early for Charlie to remember her. Mark took baby Charlie with him to live with his newly pregnant lover, Anastasia Bertram. Nine months later, Charlie's half-brother, Thomas Winston, was welcomed into the world. Charlie was raised to believe that Anastasia was her mother and Thomas was her full brother as Mark thought it would be best. The family of four settled in a small house in the suburbs of London and everything seemed as if it would be fine. It wasn't until Charlie received her Hogwarts acceptance letter that Mark finally told both her and Thomas the truth about everything. Charlie was furious, but mostly hurt. She felt betrayed and as if she had lost a part of herself. Knowing that Anastasia wasn't really her mother and Tommy was only her half-brother hit her hard. She felt as if the emotional connection she had with them had been cut in half. Charlie refused to speak to anyone except for Tommy for the month leading up to her departure for Hogwarts. She felt as if Thomas was the only person she could trust anymore. By the time winter break rolled around and Charlie was still holding it against Mark and Anastasia, her 10-year-old brother finally decided it was time to talk some sense in her. Just because Anastasia isn't her mother by blood and just because Tommy isn't her full brother doesn't make them any less of a family, as dysfunctional as the situation is. Charlie was quick to forgive and apologize to her family and has never brought it up since. As far as she is aware, she is the daughter of Anastasia and Mark Winston. After arriving at Hogwarts, Charlie was quickly sorted into Slytherin with her ambitious and cunning nature. Personality Charlie is sly, independent, and blunt. She tends to say whatever is on her mind without thinking about how it may affect others. She is one to go off on her own and do whatever she pleases. The only person whom she cares what they think of her is her younger brother, Tommy. He is her kryptonite and she will do anything and everything for him. Tommy is the only person Charlie is willing to risk her life for. Charlie tends to be extremely stubborn and hot-headed. She doesn't like being wrong and easily gets frustrated. People know not to cross her unless they want to face the wrath of her. Despite these very Slytherin-like characteristics, Charlie does in fact care about others and is always willing to make friends, as long as they aren't obnoxious ones. Looks Charlie has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She is a little short and has fair skin. Charlie's most distinctive feature is her big eyes. Charlie's model is Ashley Benson. Wand Charlie has an 8 inch wand with a hazel wood base and phoenix feather core. Alliances *Thomas Winston (half-brother) Enemies *none yet Abilities/Traits *Charlie is the half-sister of Thomas Winston *Charlie's patronus is an arctic fox *Charlie is a very powerful witch *Charlie is hot-headed *Charlie is very explosive Gallery tumblr_n2jupfD6f81rgbh7io1_500.gif hanna-marin.jpg Hanna-3-hanna-marin-29972913-500-432.png hanna-marin-a-kiss-before-lying-2.jpg tumblr_magwsmusit1qm2h44o1_500.gif Animaatjes-ashley-benson-17781.jpg zucht-denken.gif ashley-benson-pregnant-pretty-little-liars.jpg 2x04-Blind-Dates-hanna-marin-23504526-1280-720.jpg Hanna-3-hanna-marin-32086002-500-281.png 600244535_4d8489e1-7149-45e2-88c0-4e4eab01db8b-portrays-hanna-marin.jpg 331f5ts.gif Hanna-2x12-hanna-marin-24994846-1280-720.jpg tumblr_lx6vu7oYsn1r4kfic.gif hanna-marin-hairstyles-480x360.jpg?w=645.jpeg 934d731c049ddcbb971ac14dc8e2e25a.gif Ashley-Benson.jpg 6e5ca8611047d06bae19689119988ec5.gif Category:Student Category:Female Category:Slytherin Category:Seventh Year Category:Eighteen Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Halfblood Category:British Category:ThatBloodyMuggle Category:Dumbledore's Army Member Category:Witch